Test Day: No failing allowed
by EternallySerenity
Summary: actually just a test story to see if it would bring me in favors: Do NOT read if you are against straight marriages, or premarital intercourse lol!


Alright, this is gonna be the first of maaaaany lemons getting on Fanfic, almost all of them are from requests, some just to freak them out when I visit them XD If you want one, please just put it in the comment you leave, as I have disabled email.

Enjoy!!!

RyooshixKain... Both are OC

He had said to come at three. He said to come alone, and feel free to walk in and make yourself comfortable.

Now where the HELL was he?!

Ryooshi impatiently glared at the ancient grandfather clock, it in its own little habitat at the corner of the room.

_He KNOWS I hate this room because of how gigantic it is, so WHY did he tell me to meet him HERE?!!_ She thought to herself , started pacing, then stopped, sighing to herself.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock chimed, making her jump, barely able to catch the gasp in her throat, as she covered her mouth as if to prevent it from happening.

Ryooshi's heart had almost calmed back down to a normal pace, when the lights flickered, then went out.

She let out a smell yelp, totally forgetting of what she had been trying to accomplish a minute earlier, as she quickly backed up against a wall, sweat already coming down her face in little trickles, the saltiness kissing the edge of her quivering lips.

" H-Hello?" Ryooshi gingerly called out, her voice giving off a slight echo.

There was nothing heard.

Just when she was about to make a run for teh door to get the hell away from the creepy living room ,a creak on the stairs was heard. She immediantly whipped her head around towards the sound, even though she could barely see anything.

" K-Kain...?" Ryooshi called out again.

Another creak.

Suddenly, the creaks sped up, turning into running, incredibly fast running.

She shrieked, fumbling hands reaching for anything in her pocket that would lend her a sliver of light....

Her cellphone flashed in front of her, capturing the image of something slightly spiky white- maybe blue- attempting to dodge the sudden brightness, and while whoever or whatever whizzed by, Ryooshi took the oppurtunity to run to the stairs.

She was halfway up them, when something grabbed her leg, triiping her before whirling her around, letting her land on her back.

" Who are you?!" She yelled, trying to push her assailant away, but it was quickly overpowering her.

She felt an especially painful sting at her legs, the feeling of blood coming out of the wound making her struggle even more.

" It's no _use_ Ryooshi-san..." Said the voice of the attacker.

" What are you doing to me?!!" She creid out desperately, trying to summon up any amount of strength that may have been hidden somewhere in her.

Ryooshi felt another stinging sensation, this time across her chest and upper arms, making you slightly hiss in hurt.

" Aw, a hiss is all I get from you? I want you to _moan_ for me..." The Voice said again, almost jeeringly.

It seemed a weight had been lifted from her legs; it only took her a second to realize the person/thing had left your legs. Ryooshi took a guess at where the nads were, and took a swing. A satisfying ' OOMPH' was heard, ands he regained her composure, lifting herself up quickly, making another attempt to the second floor, turning right and through a doorway.

She quickly slammed and locked it, she then felt around for a lightswitch, flipped on the light, and jumped slightly at her image in the mirror directly in front of her. Her clothes were in shreds, bleeding scratches covering her chest and legs.

Ryooshi took a glance at the surrounding area, which only consisted off a chair, a futon, and a loveseat. She finally took in the well-needed relieving breath.

Then her eyes shot wide open, acknowledging a prescence behind her, but before she could scream, a familiar hand covered her mouth.

" Ssh... Calm down..."

She laid her head on the male's chest, looking deeply into the glowing eyes staring back.

" Oh my GOD Kain, where have you been?" She demanded.

" Have you forgotten that quickly?" He asked, a weird smile on his face.

You were dumbstruck at the comment, but it came crashing down immediantly when he reached into his pocket, pulling out a bloody pocketknife, raising it to his lips, licking the red, dripping stains, before dropping it to the ground, kicking it out of the way.

" Oh shit." She mumbled.

Kain roughly grabbed her arm,leading her over to the futon, throwing her onto it, before straddling over her, blocking her plans to escape.

His eyes seemed to hold some sort of demented gleam in them, as his fingers slid over her cheeks, holding her face in the palm of his hands.

" I want to hear you say my name... I desire it..."

Her eyes opened wider at the comment.

" No..." Ryooshi whispered, looking horrified into his demeaning features.

" C'mon ryooshi, you know once I've made up my mind, you can _never_ change it."

He leaned in closer, claiming her lips with a passionate roughness, igniting her body in an instant. But she ignored the feeling, breaking away.

" No, Kain, we can't! It wouldn't be r-"

" I make the decisions around here, my house, my rules..." He said coldly, staring at her with a gaze that made her want to tremble.

" Good girl, I was actually going slow for you, but since you wanted to argue, you lost those privelages. Now stay." He demanded, getting off you.

" But-"

" What did I say?! You want to lose the privelage on how virgintized your _mouth_ stays?!" He snapped.

She gulped, nodding her head no. Kain was really starting to scare her; she had never seen him act so... Evil.

She obediantly laid down, cushioning your head of the metal bars on a bloody red pillow, watching in mild embarrassement as he examined her body with a mischevious glint in his smile, before he unzipped his shirt, taking off his jeans, letting him show off his figure in only black boxers.

He climbed back over her again, his eyes slanted, giving off a look of perversion.

She gulped, darting her eyes towards the corner of the room.

" You look at ME only." He growled, grabbing her jaw menacingly.

She nodded, breathing a little more deeply as her mind began going a little numb due to the adrenaline rushing through her body.

He pulled her up a little, letting her head drop back, sucling on her neck, searching for something to go on.

When he reached the direct centre of her neck, she gasped slightly, her back arching only the slightest.

He gave a smile, moving his hands downwards to her ripped up bra, moving the pieces off, exposing her breasts. His hands slowly slid up to the hard nubs, rubbing them in between his thumb and forefinger, making her squirm as he kept on biting and sucking at the spot on her neck.

She crossed her legs, trying t ostop the overflowing ectasy that you had never expected to feel from him.

A ragged moan escaped from Ryooshi's lips, as she gave up on trying to save herself.

Wrapping her legs around Kain's waist, she began slightly grinding her hips into his groin region, getting a distasteful grunt out of him.

" Your... Gonna have to try harder then that, Ryooshi- san...." You heaard him grumble, and immediantly knew he was trying to hold back with almost all his might.

Inwardly smiling, you rocked into him hard, grinding pelvis and pelvis.

He stopped his ministrations to draw in a ragged breath, letting you know you had been victorious.

Well, for a few seconds anyway.

A bad feeling overtook you, as he moved down to one of her nubs, taking it in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, whilst his ever-so-perverse hands trailed down her thighs, removing them from him.

She never realized what he was doing, until she felt slightly cold fingers moving along the inside folds of what was left of her underwear.

Her breath stopped in her throat, eyes shut tight, his fingertips touching her incredibly sensitive spot.

Bucking her hips up, her mouth opened to say or scream anything, but no sound carried out.

" Say my name..." Kain whispered, eyes wide, intensely staring at her.

" I-I can't..." Ryooshi finally whispered.  
He leaned back down, his lips barely touching her nub, his right hand placed on her other breast, his left still down on her womanhood.

" Then I'll FORCE you to..." He threatened.

Kain began his suckling on her nub, his right hand continuing the rolling it had done before, the latter sliding up and down her clit.

" Ah...No!!....Please, no... Oh God...." She gasped, no longer feeling a heart beating inside of her.

Her hand stumbled out, before finally grasping onto his hair, forcing his head down on her more, her fingers massaging his inner thigh.

Something was starting to dig into her leg, and Ryooshi could already tell what it was, even before Kain sat up, grabbing the back of her head, leading her mouth to the top of his boxers, not asking, but ORDERING her to pull down.

She complied, tugging downwards with her teeth and lips, sliding,sliding... Until he stood to his full height to unwrap the black cloth the rest of the way off.

His erection stood full, the head glistening with a bit of precum and sweat. He was long and big, a combination put together that was making her tingle with anticipation and a sprinkle of nervousness.

" Will... Will it hurt...?" She asked with a small, intimidated voice.

"Not as long as you don't try to resist." He answered.

She swallowed, hoping he was right.

Kain lifted her legs up to his side, the tip of his head barely stroking her opening, making her shudder.

He rocked his hips forward slowly, making it seem like he was going to go easy on her, but suddenly snapped forward, ramming himself inside.

" Ah! K-kain, you said it wasn't going to hurt!!" She whimpered.

" Ssh, it's always going to hurt a little with you." He said reassuringly.

He gently slid back out, readjusting her legs, before ramming himself back inside, making her moan out again.

" mmph... Kain... A-ah fas...Faster! Unh... P-please, f-faster!"

Unable to keep a steady rhythm in the current Missionary, Kain wrapped his arms around Ryooshi's neck, lifting her up onto his lap, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

" Shit, Ryo.... Your so t-tight..." He whispered huffily into her ear, his size expanding,feeling her breasts rubbing agaisnt his chest,

She rocked her hips with his, creating a pattern that they could both get more pleasure off of.

" Say....Say my name..."

" Mmm.... Kain...."

" Say it again!"

"Kain!" She nearly yelled out, climaxing on him, her hips rolling forward as warmth exited from her womanhood.

Kain shoved into her several more times, before she gelt him go in deep and hard, shoving up, exploding inside, getting it inside and out.

He laid back, gasping for breath, pulling out, while she sat up, watching him for a few seconds, before she felt him latch roughly upon her wrist.

" We are nowhere NEAR being finished..."

A slight panic rose up in her, as he flipped her onto her stomach, shoving himself in thorugh her backside.

" Ugh! God, no, Kain! It hurts too much!"

" Plead for me to stop then..."

" Noo! Stop, it hu-urts!"

" Plead!"

" Kain! Your too big, please stop!!"

She heard him give a small ,dark laugh, as he guided himself gently, holding onto her hips.

" Stand up." She heard him say.

She tried to move, but too much pain was coursing through her body, making her draw back and whimper.

He notcied her behavior immediantly, and sighed. Walking over to her, he picked her up bridal style, walking through the doorway, making a left down a hallway, before turning through double doors into a bathroom, that echoed with every step he took. He walked to the middle of the almost-great-room, where a jacuzzi was built into the floor, bubbling and steaming.

" This should help with the pain a little..." He said softly, walking down the steps into it.

He sat her on the side that was completely out of the water, so he could step in.

When he made it back to her, he was about to pick her up and move her in, he stopped, the wicked gaze back in his eyes.

" Kain..." She warned.

" What if we could just screw here? I could easily enter you from where i am...I wouldn't have to hold you up so I could do more... "useful" things with my hands..."

Almost as if to show by example, he spread her thighs, leaning down only slightly, gently putting himself in.

" Mmph.. Kain..." Ryooshi moaned, her hands on the back of his thighs, moving inwardly to the one spot where all guys become weak in the knees...

" See... I could double the pleasure for you..." He said, running his hands up to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing on the now softer nips, getting a slight gasp out of her.

Meanwhiler, her hands reached the back of his member, where she fingered with a baby soft touch, before massaging with a bit of intensity.

" Gah! R-Ryooshi!" He cried out from half shock, half ecstasy.

Not wanting to be outdone, he rocked into her deeper and faster, rubbing her nubs more swiftly, whilst he busied himself with her neck again.

Her body jerked towards each painfully pleasureful spot, not being able to keep up with his pace.

"N-nya!!! Mm!! D-don't... Don't...Stop! Aa-aah!" She almost yelled with the sweet feeling of fire escaping from her throat.

She felt him go nside her again, a coolness filling in between her legs, as she fell onto Kain, both of them collapsing in the water.

" Is the... I sthe hot water helping?" He gasped out, the beating of his heart defeaning her ear.

" A...Lot...Thanks.."

" Good. Heal that ass up quickly I need it for other things."

" Like WHAT?"

".............Ok, so maybe only for sexual purposes but still..."

_Owari_

Kay, so, are you shocked, appaled, angry, sad at lack of sex in your relationship, or doing things not mentionable on here? XD Reviews would be lovely, you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you want a lemon for yourself...:)

-EternallySerenity


End file.
